Untitled
by dragongirl101
Summary: When the titans are called in to recapture an escaped animal from the city zoo, one of them will get more than they bargained for...but someone will save them...but who is it?PLEASE R


A/N-Please don't get mad at me or anything like that...this is my first fanfic story.And also I do not own Teen Titans...umm...on with the story!(this story is dedicated to EverKitsune-!!!)  
  
1. The Escape and Beast boy's Unpleasant Image  
  
Another typical and boring day in Titans Tower...Raven was reading another one of her books,while Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over who gets to play the Gamestation first.And Starfire was busy in her room.  
"Dude I want to play first!"Beast Boy hollered at Cyborg.  
  
"No I want to play first,I was here first anyway!"Cyborg yelled as his voice trailed off in the tower.  
"So,you weren't even playing it when I came in!"  
  
"Well I was about to!"...  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"Raven yelled from her sitting position whiling slamming her book down."Everyday you two fight over that stupid game console,which is pointless!Just for a change,why don't you two take turns playing it?"  
Then there was silence...Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Raven with 'I don't think so' faces and began to argue again.  
"Why do I even bother?"Raven thought to herself as she began to start reading her book again.  
  
The arguing lasted for a few more minutes until Starfire appeared from her room,trying to stop the fight over the Gamestation,which didn't work too well...it only caused more fighting and arguing...  
"I WANT TO PLAY FIRST!!!" Beast Boy screamed.  
  
"BUT I WAS HERE FIRST!!!" Cyborg hollered.  
  
"WELL," Beast Boy started to say,"YOUR JUST A..."suddenly,the titan siren went off(I don't know if they have one...but this is my story)Robin rushed into the room."Titans there's trouble downtown!"Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and 'moved out.'(I couldn't think of anything else to say...)  
  
The titans arrived at the scene of the crime...well more of an escape.It seems that one of the most feared predators,a jaguar,escaped its exhibit last night at the Gothem City Zoo(who cares if they don't have a zoo!This is my story!)And the jaguar is running loose in the city! The titans searced for ways it could have escaped,it couldn't have climb out of the exhibit for it was a glass exhibit nor could it have jumped out because the walls weren't short enough and nothing(like a huge boulder)was placed near the walls for the jaguar to climb/jump out.  
  
"Who was the last person to see it before it escaped?"Robin curiosly asked the manager of the zoo  
  
"Well,"the manager began,"I believe it was Jerry,he always goes into each animal's cage after closing time to make sure there food and water dish isn't empty and that they are good for the night."  
  
Robin started to think of what might of happened,so he asked the manager,"Is Jerry a forgetful person?"  
  
Robin listened closley as the manager began to say,"Now that I think about it he is kind of clumsy and forgets things almost instantly..."  
  
"That's it!"Robin cried.  
  
"What's it?"Cyborg asked almost instantly.  
  
"It all adds up"Robin started to say,"If Jerry is forgetful like the manager says then he must've left the gate door open last night after checking on the jaguar,allowing the jaguar access(is that how u spell it???)outside of it's cage!"  
  
"That makes sense..."the manager began to mumble,"but now there's a 300 pound meat eating machine loose in the city who could kill people within an instance!"he finished off.While listening to this,Beast boy imagined himself meeting face to face with the big cat and in one quick second he was now lying dead in the cat's powerful jaws."Please don't let that become a reality,please don't let that become a reality..."Beast boy chanted in his mind.  
  
"Don't worry,"Robin said to the manager"we won't let that jaguar hurt anyone."And with that said he turned around and said,"Ok, Raven and Starfire,you two will search from the skies. Beast boy and Cyborg,you both'll search the main part of the city and I'll search around downtown."and after saying that Robin said his all-to-famous line..."TITANS,GO!!!"But as they started to head out,the manager quickly spoke out,"Just be careful of it's jaws...its teeth can pierce through a skull just like that!"Beast boy began to think of him dead in the jaguar's jaws again,but this time with huge teeth holes that had punctured his skull. "PLEASE don't let that be a reality,PLEASE don't let be a reality!!!"he chanted in his mind(again...)  
  
A/N-If people like it I will continue,flames are accepted...so Everkitsune did you like it?????Please give me your honest opinion!(P.S. I hope everyone likes the name of the chapter!I want a chapter name to reel in the readers,sorry if u were disappointed in the chappie's name...or the story at all...but remember this is my first fanfic-!)And also I'll try to make the next chapters longerkeyword- try I'm more of a short story writer than a long story writer. 


End file.
